


Teach Me Seduction

by MTL17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl had seen something she liked, and Natasha didn't need to read minds to pick up on the fact that Wanda was inexperienced in more than just hand-to-hand combat, and what kind of teacher would Natasha be if she didn't give her new student a thorough education?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers: Age of Ultron or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

It wasn't that long ago Natasha Romanoff was legendary for her poker face. She was still famous for it, however with the arrival of Gods and people within human powers becoming almost commonplace her mask was slipping with a frightening amount of consistency. Ironically she found herself drawn to those who could frazzle her the most, like Bruce Banner and his monstrous alter ego The Hulk and to a lesser extent one of the newest Avengers Wanda Maximoff, a.k.a. The Scarlet Witch, a.k.a. the only person alive who had a really good look inside her head. Poor girl.

Much to her embarrassment Natasha completely misread the situation at first, thinking Wanda was so disgusted by what she saw she couldn't look her in the eye. Natasha couldn't blame her if that was the case, but quickly after she was assigned to train their new recruit what to do WHEN her powers were unavailable to help her she realised that Wanda wasn't disgusted, or embarrassed, by everything she saw. No, the girl had seen something she liked, and Natasha didn't need to read minds to pick up on the fact that Wanda was inexperienced in more than just hand-to-hand combat, and what kind of teacher would Natasha be if she didn't give her new student a thorough education?

"Are, are you sure about this?" Wanda stammered in her thick accent.

"This is something all SHIELD recruits go through." Natasha shrugged, before adding, "Or at least they did when SHIELD was... bigger. But I doubt Phil will neglect such an important part of training, and you're not going too."

"But I could remove these bindings in seconds if you just let me-" Wanda began complaining for what felt like the millionth time.

"And I keep telling you, you won't always be able to rely on your powers." Natasha insisted, "Trust me, this isn't just because I want to fuck you. This will save your life someday."

Wanda blushed at her comment but unfortunately didn't bring it up, forcing them to go through the charade of tying the girl up first. Or perhaps charade was too strong a word. After all Natasha had meant what she said, this could save Wanda's life someday. Just not today. No, today this, and Wanda's pride and naiveté, would combine to make her just another name on a list, a notch on Natasha's belt, just another victim of The Black Widow.

After she 'spun her web' The Widow gave what she felt was very clear instructions on how Wanda should proceed, then Natasha sat back and tried not to smile as the poor girl struggled. In all fairness, there were only a few students who had got out of this type of knot on the first attempt, but it was hardly surprising that this girl who relied on her powers for everything failed. Then again, that was the plan. Use her target's strength and weaknesses against her, just like she was trying to do, Natasha both amused and horrified that the Red Room would probably be proud of her for using their methods so effectively to get what she wanted.

Wanda could sense that desire even without reading Natasha's mind, The Black Widow giving her a look and smirk which told her she was the proverbial fly caught in the spider's web and about to be metaphorically devoured by the hungry looking spider. Only unlike the fly she didn't mind too much, as although Wanda had never been with a woman before most of what she had seen in Natasha's head intrigue her. It also scared her, but mostly in a good way and once they had both accepted it was inevitable that they would have sex they were actually comfortable with each other for the first time.

Despite that Wanda was determined to break free on her own, but everything she tried just seem to make it worse. Natasha's suggestions just seeming to make the ropes tighter, and it only became worse when Wanda became frustrated and tried to break them with physical force. Finally she could take it no more, her eyes and hands glowing bright red as she let out a scream of frustration, the ropes flying off of her a matter of seconds. They then hovered uselessly in the air for a few more seconds before Wanda angrily broke them apart into tiny little strands before the remains hit the walls either side of her.

"Well, that was mature." Natasha quipped after she had given Wanda a few more seconds to calm down.

"Your way wasn't working." Wanda huffed, "It was my only option."

"And when that's not an option?" Natasha pushed.

"Then my new friends will surely rescue me." Wanda said dryly.

"And if they can't?" Natasha pushed again before sighing, "I'm not trying to pick a fight, or frustrate you, I'm-."

"Trying to help, yes. I know this." Wanda said dismissively, before stepping forward and did her best attempt to be flirtatious like the redhead was in her memories, "Would you not like to try something else? Teach me seduction, perhaps?"

Natasha smirked, "Why would I teach you that? If we need someone seduced, well... we have me."

"You have been compromised." Wanda pointed out, "Everybody knows The Black Widow now. Me, less so. And even if that changes, I'm not yet known as a flirt. Or sexual predator."

Wanda smirked slightly at the last comment, Natasha smirking back and nodding softly to show she reluctantly conceded the point, "Perhaps... but are you sure you're up for it?"

Gently brushing some hair behind Natasha's ear Wanda purred, "Perhaps if I begin with an easy target."

With that Wanda's eyes shone red, the brunette placing her index finger on the top of Natasha's forehead and sending a spark of magic directly into the redhead's brain. Specifically she sent her fantasies into the spy's head. Fantasies which had been dominating her waking thoughts lately, Wanda fighting the urge to smile or moan as she saw those images in her mind at the same time as Natasha. Images of herself boldly kissing The Black Widow, of sucking her big tits and licking her pussy, of Natasha returning the favour and even fucking her with one of those dildos the redhead seemed to enjoy strapping around her waist to fuck other women. Then Wanda pulled her hand back and smiled mischievously.

Natasha just stood there for a few long seconds, then smiled, "Neat trick."

Smiling again Wanda flirtatiously asked, "Are you saying there is nothing you can teach me about seduction?"

"Oh, I think there is plenty I can teach you." Natasha practically growled, finally giving in and grabbing the other girl to pull her into a kiss.

Unsurprisingly the kiss was extremely heated to begin with, however Wanda had to stop herself from flinching from the sudden physical contact. After all, it wasn't like she was used to physical contact from anyone except her brother, the one person in her life she had always trusted. Now she had to adapt, Natasha making that easier for her by slowing down the force of the initial kiss into something soft and gentle, perhaps even a little sweet, if anything involving The Black Widow could be called such a thing. Grateful for this small mercy Wanda was able to force herself to relax into the embrace and kiss back a lot more confidently than her initial attempts, her mind becoming blissfully blank as like so many before her she lost herself to the lips of this deadly spy.

Natasha enjoyed the kiss too, although she was careful not to get lost in it. After all, this was a lesson beaten into her from an early age, and as was often the case during this type of deep kiss she couldn't help but be aware of her lover dropping their guard. It was the type of opening she struggled not to take advantage of at the best times, and given they were in the training room with soft padding beneath them Natasha couldn't resist flipping Wanda down onto her back and getting on top of her, all without breaking the kiss. The girl barely reacted, either because she was so lost in the kiss or because she just didn't recognise her mistake.

Wanting to make absolutely sure that mistake didn't go unnoticed Natasha sat up, breaking the kiss, and dryly said, "What did I say about never dropping your guard?"

"I thought that part of the lesson was over." Wanda huffed.

"You thought wrong." Natasha said coldly, briefly pulling Wanda down for another kiss before adding, "A kiss can be very distracting. It is an excellent time to strike. Not that it should be your opening move, but never forget it is a weapon in your arsenal."

"Yes ma'am." Wanda replied cheekily, before leaning up for another kiss.

Natasha blocked it with a fingertip and continued, "Something more than a kiss is required. In that case, kissing the neck is a great way to keep your target distracted without having to take off your pants. Observe..."

With that Natasha demonstrated by leaning down to pepper kisses all over Wanda's neck, the younger girl unsurprisingly closing her eyes, leaning back and moaning. Natasha couldn't blame her necessarily, although part of her would have liked for the girl to put up more of a fight. Perhaps take this opportunity to surprise attack her? Then again, Natasha had pretty much accepted the fact she was going to fuck this girl tonight, and it was always nice to have easy and willing prey. So she simply kissed and sucked that soft flesh for a few long minutes, then Natasha sat up, pulled off her workout top and unhooked her bra.

She then enjoyed the look on Wanda's face for a couple seconds before dryly speaking, "This-"

"Makes another great distraction?" Wanda cheekily interrupted.

Natasha's eyes narrowed, "Yes. As long as you are comfortable enough to use it your body is always a great weapon."

"Easy for you to say." Wanda blushed, "You're perfect."

Even though she forced herself to roll her eyes Natasha was flattered. Nevertheless she followed up with, "Your body is as close to flawless as mine. You just need to be comfortable using it."

Wanda blushed again, but then looked up at her with childlike wonder, "You really think so?"

"Yes." Natasha said firmly, "And I promise I will teach you... but first..."

Natasha leaned down like she was going to kiss Wanda again, allowing a little smirk to cross her face as the younger Avenger allowed her eyelids to droop and leaned her head up slightly. Of course this was just another classic case of misdirection, Natasha grabbing onto the tightly fitting workout top she had insisted on giving Wanda and slowly pulling it off the girl. To her credit Wanda lifted first her body and then her arms as appropriate, revealing she wasn't wearing a bra, Natasha taking a moment to admire that fact, before suddenly finding herself on her back with a grinning Wanda staring down at her.

"What was that you were saying about distraction?" Wanda gloated.

Natasha glared briefly, and then quietly waited for Wanda's gaze to predictably dropped to her big tits. They had been wondering to that area for a long time, both during the sparring session and long before it. Even when they were enemies she had felt Wanda's wandering eyes, so it was no surprise the girl made that mistake again. Only when Natasha moved to flip them back over Wanda's hands and eyes glowed red, and she felt an invisible force holding her down.

"What did I say about not using your powers?" Natasha huffed.

"We are now concentrating on a different lesson, yes?" Wanda murmured cheekily, never taking her eyes off those big, beautiful breasts.

Wanda had actually seen bigger, but those were ridiculously big, while those belonging to The Black Widow were literally perfect. Although she hadn't been this up close with any boobs, except her own, and to see Natasha's big tits naked before her was so enchanting that she could barely remember to keep an eye on the rest of the assassin to make sure she didn't move. It was like she was under one of her own spells, Wanda just staring for a few long seconds and then when she did drop her head down she embarrassed herself by burying her face in those glorious boobs and rubbing her face in them.

She was pretty sure there was a term for this, something crude and embarrassing, but Wanda couldn't think of it right now. She could barely think, her whole world consumed by the big boobs of The Black Widow and how amazingly good they felt against her face. Of course inevitably she began to kiss them, just a few pecks at first, but eventually she gave up on rubbing her face into those huge tits in favour of covering them with kisses, Wanda doing that for several minutes before finally wrapping her mouth around one of Natasha's nipples and beginning to gently suck it like everyone around them seemed to want to do, and as eagerly as anyone else Natasha could remember.

Even though she had read Natasha's memories, and masturbated to them, long before this sparring session Wanda was unable to stop herself from reading Natasha's mind for a refresher on what others in her position did. In the process she looked up at Natasha, initially feeling guilty until she saw the smug smirk on the spy's face. Then she just wanted to wipe it off, Wanda trying to achieve that by sucking harder, flicking the nipple with her tongue and even biting down on it, which technically succeeded as Natasha was too busy crying out and moaning softly in pure pleasure to smirk.

Back and forth Wanda went for several long minutes, kissing her way down one breast and up the other in between licking, sucking and biting the other woman's nipples. She also brought her hands up to play with those big tits, pushing one deeper into her mouth while playing with the other, something she would have liked to continue doing for the rest of the day. But it became increasingly clear from Natasha's moans, groans, and cries that the assassin wanted more, but was too proud to admit it. So Wanda gave it to her without needing to be asked, reluctantly pulling away from the redhead's big tits and kissing her way down Natasha's body.

Natasha loathed the feeling of helplessness being forced upon her, but her stubbornness prevented her from asking Wanda to release her from her spell, even when the foreplay became frustratingly unsatisfying. Even when Wanda finally moved away from her tits, which felt like it took hours, the wicked girl slowly taking Natasha's tightfitting pants and shoes off and then the witch kissed up and down the assassin's legs. Maybe she had read her mind and seen her doing this to others, maybe it was of her own idea, but Natasha didn't appreciate getting a taste of her own medicine.

What she did appreciate was Wanda's soft little tongue slowly sliding over her pussy, Natasha rewarding her new lover by crying out in pleasure. Although honestly she wasn't sure she could stop herself if she tried, the pleasure was just so intense from that first lick. Natasha was able to enjoy herself a little bit for the following licks, wanting Wanda to earn other sounds, and keeping it on her mind in the likely event that Wanda read her mind again. It took a few moments but eventually Wanda looked up at her and smirked, which could be an indication she knew what Natasha now wanted. Or she was just enjoying herself.

That was very possible, because after an awkward and cautious start Wanda was now licking Natasha's pussy with all the skill and enthusiasm of a lesbian whore. Or a lesbian porn star. Or the infamous Black Widow, Natasha now very much enjoying getting a taste of her own medicine as Wanda used her own tricks against her. That included keeping her licks long and slow for what felt like an eternity, each time starting at the bottom of Natasha's pussy and then working her way up to the top but always avoiding her clit. Then occasionally touching it, just enough to push Natasha to moan in pleasure for her.

Even as the pleasure became torturous and she found herself moaning, groaning, gasping, whimpering and crying in mostly frustration with an underlying pleasure Natasha felt oddly proud of Wanda. The younger Avenger had expertly used her gift to discover and exploit a weakness in her target. Granted, it wasn't the intended lesson of the day, but it was a notable improvement from the quiet and timid little girl who was scared of her own powers that Natasha normally saw, Wanda's never before seen level of confidence almost as intoxicating as the gentle licks which threatened to break the mighty Natasha Romanoff, and make her beg for mercy like so many of her conquests.

Wanda was mostly faking the confidence, although at this point she was so deep inside Natasha's mind she almost felt as if she was being taken over by The Black Widow. Or at least the darker side of her personality, the feeling of being Natasha Romanoff while fucking Natasha Romanoff intoxicating to the usually timid girl who was practically scared of her own shadow. Or more accurately herself. But Wanda tried to put such thoughts out of her mind and concentrate on finally experiencing this for herself after shamefully masturbating to Natasha's memories of eating pussy while in the safety of her quarters.

Actually Wanda had been fantasising about licking pussy pretty much ever since puberty hit, but ever since she had met the terrifying Black Widow those fantasies had become so much more intense, Wanda unable to resist fingering herself at least once a day to the idea of lesbian sex. Or more accurately Natasha's memories of it, Wanda imagining herself in Natasha's place, or the place of one of her lucky conquests, that it was almost like she had done this before. Only not, because even though she could remember how Natasha had tasted to the other women and men who had been allowed to go down on her tasting her for real was just on a whole other level of intense.

It was better than anything Wanda had ever imagined or read, and it made her wish she could stay here forever. In between Natasha's legs, licking her yummy pussy, Wanda becoming nothing but a pussy licker. Natasha Romanoff's personal pussy licker. Oh yes, Wanda liked the sound of that. Maybe she could even get it engraved on a dog collar, which some of Natasha's subs had worn as a sign that they were her sex slaves. Yes, in that moment Wanda wanted nothing more than to be Natasha Romanoff's lesbian sex slave. Or Natasha to be hers. Either way she wanted to stay here forever licking this yummy treat.

At the same time there was a growing desire to taste Natasha's cum, Wanda vividly remembering how all of The Black Widow's conquests thought nothing could be better than her cunt only to be proved wrong when Natasha came in their mouths and all over their faces. Because now Wanda had tasted Natasha's pussy juice she didn't understand how anything could be better than this, but if it was she definitely wanted to sample it. She also wanted to make Natasha cum, both just for the joy of it and to reward the other woman for helping her improve her skills. But she also wanted to be one of the few people to make Natasha beg for her, Wanda going back and forth for several minutes on what she should do.

Natasha could sense Wanda's indecision, and she found it endearing. At least a little bit, although mostly she found it frustrating. This girl could be a stubborn as she was, or even the other Avengers, and that was becoming a serious problem because Natasha's need for an orgasm, or at least more attention to her clit or the inside of her pussy, was becoming torturous. For better or worse Natasha was used to torture, and again she was very stubborn, so she could hold off on begging for quite a while. Perhaps even indefinitely. Not that she really wanted to, but Natasha was only willing to wait a long time if she could 'win'.

Of course the problem with fucking, or doing anything else, with a mind reader was they knew what you were trying to do, often before you did it. And not only did Wanda know what she was doing, she was showing patience like Natasha had never seen before, especially not from her fellow Avengers. Which just made the whole situation more frustrating, and actually made her consider giving in much sooner than she'd ever allowed herself to before. Hell, she normally just grinned and bared it until the other person gave up, but that honestly didn't seem like an option this time.

So ultimately Natasha broke and ordered, "Fuck me! Fuck my pussy! Oooooooooh fuck Wanda, you know what I want, so just do it! Fuck me! Fuck my pussy with your tongue, ohhhhhhhhhhh fuck, stick your fucking tongue inside me and fuck me until I cum or I swear to God I'll, ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssss!"

Fortunately it seemed that Wanda had been just waiting for that because as soon as Natasha started begging for what she so desperately wanted her younger lover finally obliged by pushing her tongue into her cunt. She did it as gently as possible and then used just enough force to push Natasha to the edge of orgasm but no further, which again had to be something she read from Natasha's mind. Again Natasha was oddly proud of Wanda, but honestly she was too busy enjoying the exquisite pleasure, which for a while was so satisfying. She even enjoyed it when initially it became almost torturous.

Luckily for Natasha she was not forced to beg for more this time, Wanda expertly tongue fucking her just a little longer than was bearable before increasing the pace and curling her tongue upwards, triggering the type of orgasm she could only have with another woman eating her pussy. It was an orgasm she experienced over and over again as Wanda continued expertly fucking her with clearly stolen skills, although that point Natasha didn't care if Wanda had read her mind, or the minds of countless lesbians, to become this good at eating pussy. All she cared about was that Wanda continued making her cum.

Wanda certainly wouldn't stop any time soon. In fact she never wanted to stop. She wanted to fuck Natasha Romanoff forever, living in between the other woman's legs, and constantly switching between tongue fucking her cunt and swallowing her cum for what would no doubt be a blissful eternity. There was a part of her that wanted to fuck other women just to see if they were as tasty as Natasha, but such a thing seemed impossible, and again Wanda really, really didn't want to pull her face away from the heaven she found in between Natasha's legs.

Unfortunately even with all the power she possessed Wanda couldn't keep this going indefinitely. She could already sense Natasha getting tired, and her own tongue was aching from being over used. In her defence she wasn't used to this, although she knew from Natasha's memories even the most skilful cunt munchers couldn't keep going indefinitely. Luckily from those memories she had a way to extend the act of going down on The Black Widow, namely replacing her tongue with her fingers, pushing first one and then two inside Natasha's cunt and then beginning to lick the other woman's clit.

This exceeded wonderfully, and allowed Wanda to be inside her enemy turned friend turned lover in a whole new and wickedly wonderful way, the witch absolutely loving the feeling of the assassin cumming and squeezing down on her fingers. Wanda also love the opportunity to go crazy on Natasha's clit, at first just licking it like a mad woman, and then taking it into her mouth and frantically sucking on it. She went back and forth between those techniques for Natasha's clit while pounding the redhead's pussy with her fingers for quite some time, fully intending to return her mouth to Natasha's cunt, so she could tease her cum from the source again. However Natasha had other ideas.

Without any warning Natasha tugged her upwards, Wanda realising a few things in the space of about two seconds. Firstly, that her spell holding Natasha down was no longer in place, most likely because all of her concentration had been put into making the other woman cum. Secondly, that Natasha had a firm grip on her hair and the hand she had been using to finger the redhead, in the blink of an eye Natasha using the grip on that hand to pull Wanda's fingers out of her and then, along with the grip on her hair, pulled her up and into her deceptively strong arms. Thirdly, Wanda realised just how drenched in cum her face was. But most importantly, she realised how hungrily Natasha was looking at her.

Natasha then pulled the infuriating girl down into an extremely heated kiss, tasting her own cum and pussy cream on Wanda's lips and then tongue as thankfully her new lover eagerly returned the kiss. As tasting herself on another woman's lips and tongue was one of Natasha's favourite things she made sure this kiss lasted quite some time, in the process taking the time to shamelessly groping the nervous girl and roll them over so she was now very much on top of Wanda Maximoff. Then she broke the kiss and gave Wanda her best icy 'you done fucked up' look, and to her credit the girl had the good sense to look bashfully up at her trainer.

"What did I say about not using your powers?" Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"We weren't training?" Wanda whined softly.

"Weren't we?" Natasha quipped, "And even if we ignore the fact you held your target down, you still failed the escape lesson, and when that's combined with using your powers on a seduction target I think you should definitely be punished."

Wanda opened her mouth to protest, then smiled, "As you wish... a spanking, perhaps?"

Natasha smirked, "Guess again."

For a moment Wanda searched Natasha's mind, then she went very pale, "I've... I've never done that before."

Leaning in Natasha softly asked, "Do you doubt I could make you love it?"

There was a pause and then Wanda murmured, "No."

"Then bend over and give me your sweet little virgin ass hole." Natasha growled, "Do it, otherwise no more training for you."

It was an empty threat, and Wanda shouldn't have to use her mind reading powers to know that, but in Natasha's experience it for women like Wanda needed to convince themselves they had little to no choice, because for most of them this would not be something they would do unless they had too. Natasha had expected she guessed right as after only a few seconds after she got off of her fellow Avenger Wanda flipped over onto her stomach and stuck her cute little ass in the air, Natasha admiring it for a few long seconds before retrieving the items she'd need from her gym bag and then returning.

Once she returned Natasha just couldn't resist burying her face in Wanda's pretty little butt as soon as she was kneeling behind her, the younger girl gasping and then moaning as the older one began eagerly licking her ass hole. Natasha had always preferred this form of lubricant, although she had made sure to retrieve the bottle variety along with her trusty strap-on dildo, neither of which she ever left home without. Pretty much. It was certainly proving to be a plus now, Natasha thoroughly coating her just acquired cock in the clear liquid without removing her face from in between Wanda's cheeks.

Excited about the prospect of popping this girl's anal cherry Natasha probably didn't given as thorough a rim job as she should before she pulled her face from being between the cheeks and replace them with her fingers, pushing first one and then two into Wanda's virgin butt hole. Which again got Wanda gasping and moaning, Natasha joining her as both women anticipated what would come next, the only real difference was that Wanda was noticeably still nervous or Natasha was just excited. Although she tried to put the girl's mind at ease by giving her a relatively long anal fingering and made sure to think of all her previous conquests just in case Wanda was reading her mind.

She was of course, those memories, curiosity and a simply desire to get it over with pushing Wanda to whimper, "Fuck me. Fuck my ass!"

For a few long seconds Natasha didn't answer, then she pulled her fingers out of Wanda's butt, slapped it hard and ordered, "You want it? Then spread your cheeks! Oh yeah, give me that sweet little virgin hole!"

Nervously Wanda did as she was told, pressing her face to the bed sheets so she could reach back and spread her ass cheeks as wide as possible. There was then a brief pause as Natasha crouched down behind her, then Wanda felt Natasha's strap-on pressing against her virgin ass hole. Automatically her body tensed but she quickly forced herself to relax, Natasha having the courtesy of not stating the obvious out loud, although she thought it pretty loudly. Natasha then thought 'relax' over and over again as she slowly pushed forward, Wanda gasping as she felt her previously untouched butt hole stretch for the mighty Black Widow.

All too quickly her anal ring stretched wide enough for Natasha's strap-on to slip through it, pain rocking Wanda's body as she was robbed of her anal cherry. Embarrassingly she cried out and automatically tensed again, but Wanda calmed herself and opened her mouth to instruct Natasha to continue. Before she could get a word out she felt another inch of dildo being gently pushed into her ass, causing her to cry out again and tense slightly, but nowhere near as much as before, which was a good thing because Natasha didn't stop this time, instead giving one continuous slow thrust until her thighs bumped against Wanda's butt cheeks, announcing every single inch of the strap-on cock was buried in her bowels.

Wanda blushed at this revelation, then yelped as Natasha began pumping her hips back and forth, officially starting the butt fucking. Officially starting to fuck Wanda's virgin bottom, or more accurately formerly virgin bottom, Wanda's anal virginity just another conquest of The Black Widow. To her shame Wanda found that a tremendous turn on. That she had become just another notch on Natasha Romanoff's belt, and looking back it seemed that the deadly assassin was taking great pleasure in sodomising her.

Natasha wasn't the only one finding pleasure in this, Wanda's rectum relaxing just like all those men and women who's minds she had read, Wanda finding that she indeed had the same desires as they did. That like them her back passage adjusted to being an open road instead of a one-way street, places inside her which had never been touched before becoming simulated and eventually causing moans to escape her mouth. She tried to hold back at first, partly as not to seem too much like a slut and more importantly so she could prolong this wonderfully twisted experience, Wanda's mind becoming blissfully blank as she lost herself in the unique experience of having her ass fucked.

Natasha smirked when the first moan of pure pleasure escaped Wanda's lips. Truth be told groans, gasps, cries and whimpers had been regularly escaping Wanda's mouth and they mostly sounded of pleasure, however there was enough pain that they let Natasha noted that the girl was still adjusting to her first ass fucking. Now the girl's body was ready for a harder butt pounding, but Wanda herself wanted to hold off. Which was just fine with Natasha, she wanted to prolong this wonderful experience too. After all, ass fucking other women was Natasha's favourite sexual act.

Several other things came close like oral sex, both giving and receiving for either sex, but there was just something about misusing the most private hole on the body of a member of her own sex. It gave her the feeling of power and control she had been trained to crave in her everyday life, and yet it was so twisted and perverted, Natasha manipulating this younger woman into letting her use her forbidden hole as a fuck hole, and actually making the other girl enjoy it. Actually making the powerful 'witch' moan in pleasure from getting fucked up the butt, the powerful enhanced human even spreading her cheeks in total submission to her.

Natasha adored the sight of her cock pumping in and out of Wanda's butt hole, and the sight of the hole itself stretched so wide open for her, Natasha swearing she could feel her mouth water from it. At the very least another part of her was becoming increasingly wet, and not just from the stimulator within the harness constantly bashing her clit. Oh no, the mental stimulation in sodomising this powerful woman was intoxicating, Natasha fucking that tight little virgin ass nice and slow to make sure Wanda was nice and stretched out and to maximise her own enjoyment.

As more and more moans of pleasure fell from Wanda's lips Natasha wondered if this was the most powerful woman she had ever sodomised or not. She certainly hadn't been the hardest to seduce, or the most politically powerful. That was Maria Hill, Natasha remembering taking great satisfaction in sliding into the ass of the Deputy Director of SHIELD, however while she was really, really good Maria wasn't a physically threat her. Neither were the various other females SHIELD Agents Natasha had defeated on the mat and quickly seduced and butt fucked once away from it, but this girl was different. This girl had essentially incapacitated nearly the entire Avengers, screwing with their minds, leaving them a danger to themselves and others. Screwing with her mind. And now she was having her revenge.

"Fuck me." Wanda suddenly moaned, unable to hold back any more, "Ooooooooooh please, fuck me harder."

"You really want it? Make me believe it!" Natasha challenged, "Mmmmmmm, you've read my mind. You know what I want."

There was a brief pause and then Wanda whimpered, "Fuck my ass! Ooooooooooh, fuck it hard and deep, mmmmmmm, make me scream, ohhhhhhhhhh, fuck me and make me cum! Please make me cum! Make me cum from being fucked in the ass like a common street whore! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssssss, fuck my butt, butt fuck me, fuck me in the butt, mmmmmmmmmm fuck, just fuck me! Fuck my whore butt harder! Please Natasha, I want to cum. I need to cum! Please? I, ohhhhhhhh yes, ohhhhhhhh shit, harder, oh, oh, oh fuck! Oh God! Oh Natasha! Natasha! Fuck my dyke butt harder Natasha!"

"Good." Natasha interrupted, "Now bounce your cute little ass back at me. Help me fuck your tight little virgin ass hole! Ooooooooh yes, that's it! Mmmmmmm, good girl."

Obediently Wanda lifted herself up onto all fours and started slamming herself back against the redhead, trying to time her thrusts to coincide with Natasha's so that the dildo would go as deep and as hard into her rectum as possible. It took a few tries, but eventually they synced up and that was really when the anal pounding began, the two former enemies turned allies relentlessly increasing the speed of their thrusts until Wanda thought her back passage was literally going to be torn apart from the force of the magnificent ass fucking she was receiving from the legendary superspy.

Every story she had heard, everything she had read, everything she had seen in other people's minds, it was all true. Anal sex could truly be a wonderful experience, especially when Natasha Romanoff was dishing it out. Wanda couldn't truly compare this to anything else, because if this was proving anything other people's memories didn't quite do justice to the actual experience of being butt fucked by The Black Widow, however it was hard to imagine that anyone could fuck her ass so powerfully and yet so skilfully. In truth it was hard to imagine anyone could fuck her in anyway better than Natasha Romanoff, Wanda grateful that she allowed herself to succumb to Natasha's advances.

As she felt herself on the edge of orgasm Wanda wondered what other things would be like with this powerful woman. She never felt particularly dominant in bed, yet she had seen the memories of Natasha with a woman known as Melinda May who had done this to Natasha. Had actually bent The Black Widow over and fucked her up the ass, in truth Wanda having masturbated just as much to those images as she had the more plentiful images of Natasha sodomising someone else, the thought of turning the tables and actually getting to butt fuck the infamous Black Widow being the thing to finally push Wanda over the edge.

Her climax was spectacular, more powerful than any she had known before. Not that it was a surprise considering the build-up, although when it hit Wanda had to desperately concentrate on controlling her powers. It was difficult at the best of times, but now pure ecstasy was melting her mind she felt her eyes glowing red and red sparks flying out of her fingertips, for now doing nothing but creating a pretty light show, although even as she became overwhelmed with this Wanda did her best to make sure it remained that way and she didn't do any serious damage to the room, or worse the woman who was giving her such magnificent pleasure.

Natasha was also careful to keep an eye on what Wanda's powers were doing. Under the circumstances it was difficult not too, but truth be told her main focus was on making sure the other girl came as much as possible. Mostly it was a matter of stubborn pride, and she should know better, but when it came to sex Natasha just couldn't help herself. After all, she had a reputation to protect, and considering they were in the middle of The Avengers base with some of the most powerful heroes Earth had to offer surrounding her, not to mention the incredibly powerful woman she was sodomising, Natasha felt like she could relax as much as she ever could.

Truly she was more worried about Wanda causing damage than any outside force. Not that it stopped her from the powerful bowel wrecking she was giving her former enemy who had so spectacularly fucked with her mind. Now Natasha was truly getting her revenge by ruining Wanda's rectum, perhaps literally now she was using her full speed and strength. To be fair she was just keeping up with Wanda, the younger girl going berserk, and the greater part of her wanted to give this girl pleasure, however there was a part of her which was taking sadistic pleasure in this.

That twisted pleasure and the constant pressure against her clit ensured Natasha came too. Not as hard or as frequently as Wanda, but each one was certainly satisfying, and although Natasha tried to hold them back at first to prolong the anal pounding when she started she did nothing to prevent herself from going over the edge again and again and again. Although truth be told she wasn't sure she could have stopped herself if she had really tried, Wanda's ass just proving itself so wonderfully fuck-able, not too tight or too loose but just right for deep, hard butt sex.

Eventually Natasha found herself turning into a wild animal, relentlessly pounding her submissive mate, a true state of bliss she had rarely known. Sadly, she was unable to keep it up for long, Wanda inevitably collapsing face down in a sweaty heap, and while Natasha did initially keep going she didn't want to fuck an unconscious body. So after one more mutual climax she reluctantly began slowing down, and once she had decreased the pace to slow and steady she yanked her dildo out of Wanda's ass hole and was rewarded with her handiwork, namely the sight of this powerful woman's ass hole left gaping open for her.

After almost a full minute of admiring Wanda's freshly gaped and no longer virgin butt hole Natasha gave that cute little butt a hard slap and then, after the brunette was done crying out, the redhead firmly told her, "You've read my mind. What do you think I want next?"

Wanda bit her lip and considered her options. Part of her wanted to tear the harness off of Natasha's body, strap it around her own waist and shove it up the assassin's perfect ass. She knew at least part of Natasha would like that, but even if she used all of her magic Wanda wasn't sure if she had the strength to actually turn the tables on The Black Widow. Or if she was capable of that type of dominance. Anyway, another valid option was to spread her cheeks and emphasise just how stretched open her ass hole now was, just thinking about it making her blush and yet quiver with submissive delight. But, from a quick scan of Natasha's mind, it wasn't what she wanted from her right now.

What Natasha did want Wanda wasn't sure she could give her, but after all the amazing orgasms she'd just received it felt only right to the witch to slowly turn around, kneel in front of the spy and with a lot of hesitance take the head of the strap-on dildo which had just pummelled the deepest part of her virgin ass into her mouth. Which disgusted her more than a little, but it seemed like such a perfect way to end Natasha's dominance over her. And really, after losing her anal cherry what was one more act of debauchery?

To Wanda's relief the taste wasn't as bad as she feared it might be. She didn't instantly love it as some of the other women Natasha had butt fucked, however the more she sucked the cock the more she got used to the flavour, Wanda eventually finding herself bobbing her head up and down about half of Natasha's dick and thoroughly sucking her own ass cream off of the strap-on. She didn't try to deep throat the toy cock as others had done in the past, but she made sure to thoroughly lick the bottom half. In fact she slid her tongue all over the fake dick for good measure, which was apparently enough for the infamous super spy.

That Natasha wasn't offering up any verbal encouragement, or degrading comments, surprised Wanda a little bit, prompting her to open her eyes and stare up at the other woman. They then locked their gaze and Wanda realised something, Natasha was a little bit afraid of her. Everyone was of course, but as nothing seem to phase Natasha she hadn't really known until now if it was the same for this intimidating woman, and it was glorious because Wanda realised that, once she got her strength back, she could use it to totally turn the table on the feared Natasha Romanoff and fuck that big glorious butt of hers. Or she could just stick to being The Black Widow's bitch. Both were appealing, but all Wanda knew for sure was that she wanted to get her tight little ass fucked by this goddess of a woman again. Soon and often.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers: Age of Ultron or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Natasha Romanoff and Wanda Maximoff hadn't spoken since Natasha popped Wanda's anal cherry. That wasn't surprising. What was surprising was that Wanda didn't returned to the nervous slip of a girl that first joined The Avengers who only left her room to collect food or when there was a mission or a training session. No, she had dinner and then breakfast with the rest of The Avengers, most of whom managed to make it for both meals, which was unusual. Wanda even sat directly across from Natasha at breakfast and gave her a few knowing smiles. This was both a good thing, and the bad thing.

Honestly Natasha was expecting Wanda to retreat into her shell and become afraid of her again. Which made her actions even more selfish, but Natasha was confident that she could regain Wanda's trust and train her to be a half decent member of the team, even if her powers were taken from her. Now she feared the girl was developing a crush on her, and thought what they had done yesterday meant more than what it did. Luckily they had a scheduled training session from the morning, and given how bold Wanda had been acting since Natasha took her anal virginity Natasha was confident that she would show.

Sure enough Natasha actually found Wanda waiting for her with a wicked smile, which might have scared others but not The Black Widow, "Are you ready for your training session?"

Still smiling Wanda replied in her usual broken English, "I wonder, what is it you wish to teach me today? Combat? Escape technique? Seduction?"

"Perhaps we should work on convincing accents." Natasha quipped, before adding, "But perhaps I should ask you what you want to do today?"

Wanda look thoughtful for a second, and then almost casually said, "I wish to fuck you in the ass."

For a moment Natasha just blinked, stunned into complete silence by this girl's boldness, and then she just smirked, "Is that right?"

Arrogantly stepping forward Wanda confirmed, "That is right."

There was another pause and then Natasha softly laughed in the girl's face, "That's really cute, but better women than you have tried."

"Are you sure of that?" Wanda asked, her eyes going red. Instantly Natasha felt herself go rigid, and then as much as she tried to resist Natasha found herself dropping to her knees, which in turn made Wanda smirk wickedly, "You forget, I have seen inside your mind. I know what it is you really want. What you thought about last night."

For maybe the first time in her life Natasha genuinely blushed, "Do you?"

"Yes." Wanda said confidently, stepping even closer, "You wish to be dominated by a superior woman."

"Is that what you are?" Natasha questioned, "Superior?"

"To you? Yes." Wanda replied.

Natasha gulped, realising she could be in real trouble here, and shot back, "Without your powers, you wouldn't stand a chance against me."

"Perhaps." Wanda conceded, before leaning down so they were practically face to face, "But with them, you are my bitch. Which is what you truly want, isn't it? Why you came so hard thinking about me getting some revenge for yesterday and dominating you. And I wish to make your dreams come true, partly to thank you for teaching me so many wonderful things, and partly because I just wish to make you mine and fuck that big sexy ass of yours. You like that, huh? Someone daring to tell The Black Widow to her face that her ass is big, round and fuck-able? That they are going to pound that big fat ass so hard your juicy cheeks jiggle like jelly, and your ass hole will gape open in a sign that you were used like a little bitch? That first they're going to cum all over your pretty face. That is what you want, is it not?"

There was another long silence and then Natasha softly murmured, "Wanda, I... I..."

"Or perhaps I am wrong." Wanda said, straightening up, turning and walking away, "Perhaps you wish to be left alone to think about it for a few hours."

"Wait!" Natasha cried out, blushing again as Wanda turned round and looked at her expectedly, then after a brief pause admitting, "I, I want it."

Taking a few steps closer to her prey Wanda asked, "And what is that?"

"For, for you to dominate me." Natasha forced herself to admit.

Again stepping forward Wanda smirked, "You can do better."

Natasha gritted her teeth and pleaded, "Make me your bitch."

"What's the magic word?" Wanda sings-songed as she moved even closer.

"Please." Natasha whined, "Please make me your bitch. Fuck me in the ass and make me your bitch!"

Wanda smiled wickedly and said, "Soon, I promise you that. But first, I wish to cum in your mouth."

With that exchange Wanda slowly stripped off her clothes until she was standing completely naked in front of Natasha, her wet pussy inches away from her face. Momentarily Natasha wondered if Wanda was literally channelling her. That the usually timid mind-reader had spent so much time inside her head, experiencing Natasha's memories of dominating other women, and fantasies of being dominated, that it was like Wanda had actually done all those things herself. Or perhaps believed she had. Either way Wanda's sudden confidence was intoxicating, and despite herself Natasha couldn't help but love her current position. Especially considering what happened next.

Once she was naked Wanda seemed to take a moment to enjoy standing before a kneeling Natasha Romanoff before reaching out, grabbing a handful of red locks and then pulling the infamous Black Widow face first into her cunt. Natasha then felt the magic holding her in place leave her body, giving her two choices. She could take advantage of the brunette's arrogance and render her unconscious before she could even think about using her magic. Or she could lick pussy. Unsurprisingly she chose the latter, Natasha sticking out her tongue and eagerly sliding it up and down the tasty treat in front of her.

Wanda let out a long, loud moan, and not just because of that first skilled lick, or even the many others that followed it. They were amazing, sure, and were a big reason why she moaned, but it also had a lot to do with the fact that since before Natasha had even entered the room Wanda had entered her head and created a psychic link between them. So not only was she experiencing what it was like to be licked, but she knew exactly what Natasha was going through. Could literally taste herself using Natasha's tongue. Which was so intoxicating. Both at finding a way to use her powers so effectively during sex, and just for the sheer joy of being able to taste her own cunt as if she was manipulating her own body to fuck herself.

Which was almost tempting, but she feared literally doing that would cause permanent damage that she certainly wouldn't want to explain to anyone. Honestly she was more than happy with Natasha's tongue, especially as The Black Widow correctly anticipated her mood and quickly picked up the pace of her licks, making sure to touch her clit with almost every lick, then every lick, then even linger on that sensitive bundle of nerves. Oh yes, Wanda knew that just a little more would make her cum, and while Natasha saw asking for it as a sign of weakness The Scarlet Witch had no problem with it, as long as she made sure that Natasha knew it wasn't a request, it was a demand.

"Fuck me!" Wanda ordered, "Tongue fuck my pussy you little dyke slut! Oooooooooh ah, fuck me! Fuck me with your tongue! Do it! Mmmmmmm, do not pretend you do not know how. Oh God, Fuck me and make me cum! Make me cum! Ohhhhhhhhh yes, make me cum all over your pretty little face, so you can wear my cum while I'm fucking you up the ass! Oh yes, I want to fuck your big fat ass while my cum is drying on your face. Yesssssssssss, I want to make you feel like all those women you fucked in the butt, including me. Oh fuck, I felt like such a slut when you fucked me in the butt Natasha, and I loved it. And I'm going to make you love it as well. But first you need to make me cum. Mmmmmmmm, make me cum in your mouth. Oh my God, fuck me you bitch, tongue fuck me hard, aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Some of what Wanda said embarrassed her. In fact most of it did, it was also very hot, and in this current position she couldn't help but channel The Black Widow, at least until Natasha chose to show her approval by finally pushing her tongue inside her. Wanda could have guessed Natasha put off doing that as an act of defiance without mind-reading, but with her powers she also knew that the redhead stalled so she could enjoy the normally timid brunette talking dirty, and Wanda had no problem giving Natasha what she wanted. In fact she really got into it, especially towards the end when she really started using Natasha's words to other women against her.

Of course Wanda completely lost the ability to speak coherently when Natasha pushed her tongue inside her cunt with one hard thrust, The Scarlet Witch already so worked up that she came in The Black Widow's mouth pretty much immediately. She then had to use her powers to keep herself on her feet as Natasha began switching back-and-forth between swallowing her cum and tongue fucking her as hard as she could, the latter making the former necessary a lot during the next few wonderful minutes. Or however long it was. Honestly Wanda completely lost track of time.

Natasha was equally unable to keep track of time. Honestly it was hard enough to try and listen out for the signs of being discovered, which was a real possibility, which should have been offputting, but instead Natasha loved the idea of being caught having sex with a girl about 10 years her junior. One she was supposed to be training no less. Even being discovered by an enemy, however unlike that was, was hot, Natasha confident that between them she and Wanda could dispatch their shocked foes. Fortunately no interruption came and Natasha was left thoroughly enjoying the tasty treat that was Wanda Maximoff's pussy.

In the beginning she got to enjoy it by thoroughly teasing Wanda, Natasha loving the fact that the other girl not only allowed it, but continued talking dirty throughout. Natasha would have done something similar, except she would have made threats and/or spanked someone for keeping her on the edge for that long. Wanda certainly had the power to do the same, or worse if she wanted, but instead she let Natasha have her fun and just when it was becoming too much for both of them the redhead buried her tongue in the brunette and began fucking her hard and deep, and being rewarded almost instantly.

The assassin eagerly swallowed down everything The Witch had to offer before shoving her tongue, which she had been forced to pull out, back into the other woman and restarting the tongue fucking. Natasha then repeated the process over and over again, each time swallowing at least a good portion of Wanda's cum but an increasing amount of it ended up covering her face. At first that was because the amount seem to increase, then Wanda started grinding her cunt against Natasha's face, making it impossible for her to swallow the majority of the other girl's cum. Which was sad, but Natasha loved the trade-off of the younger girl using her face as a fuck pad, as it made her feel like such a slut.

Naturally Natasha had done this to countless women, which she liked to believe you didn't need to be a mind-reader to guess. At least if you knew for sure she liked women. And Wanda certainly did, but she was using her mind-reading to her full advantage, towards the end even using both hands to push Natasha's face as deep as it could go into her cunt, literally smothering the Russian spy's face in her pussy so the only thing Natasha could see, smell, or taste was pure woman. Then Wanda took a few more things from Natasha's playbook by roughly pulling her face out of her cunt, leaning down and kissing her passionately for a few long seconds before falling back slightly and slapping her across the face.

"Bend over bitch!" Wanda ordered huskily, "Give me your big dyke butt!"

Wanda allowed her hands and eyes to glow red after a few long seconds had passed and all the infamous assassin did was stare at her. Fighting her own fear Wanda stared back, which she may have not been able to do if she couldn't sense Natasha's arousal. The risk paid off and Natasha slowly turned onto all fours and stuck that big glorious ass of hers into the air, Wanda spending a few minutes just staring at it lustfully. Then Natasha wiggled her big butt, making her big cheeks jiggle in the process. Catching the grin that Natasha shot her Wanda frowned. Clearly this slut was becoming impatient to get her ass fucked, and Wanda was going to punish her for that.

She did that first by delivering a hard double strike to Natasha's butt, making those meaty cheeks jiggle again and the tough secret agent to let out a cry of pain and pleasure. Then in the same movement she pulled those juicy cheeks apart and dived her head down so she could begin licking Natasha's ass hole. Which might not have seemed like a punishment, especially given the way Natasha moaned in pleasure, but she didn't need to be a mind-reader snow that Natasha would rather just get this over with, and by dragging this out Wanda was mentally tormenting the other woman. Especially as she gave her a nice, drawn-out rim job, the kind that had the mighty Black Widow on the verge of telling her to just fuck her already.

Despite how tempting it was to give her what she wanted Wanda was determined to make sure they were both properly prepared for anal sex. That meant equipping herself with a nice big strap-on dildo and thoroughly coating it with the lubricant. Fortunately thanks to her magic she didn't need to remove her tongue from Natasha's ass to do that, Wanda's hands simply glowing red and a few seconds later there was a dildo firmly around her waist being covered in lubricant from an invisible yet greased up hand. Wanda even made sure it was Natasha's strap-on she was teleporting onto herself for that extra bit of humiliation, Wanda debating whether to tell the older girl now or leave her to discover it later.

While still considering this Wanda moved on to the last part of the preparation, namely the fingering. Unfortunately this meant she finally had to pull her tongue out of Natasha's butt, although she got the added bonus of making the infamous spy quiver with delight as she slid her fingers over her pussy, getting it nice and wet for what came next. Which was of course replacing her tongue with those fingers, Wanda slowly pushing a finger into Natasha's ass and then pumping it in and out for maybe a minute. Then she added a second, and then a third finger to really stretch her out before she pulled the fingers out, grabbed a firm hold of her newly acquired cock and guided it to her target.

Just before she spread one of Natasha's cheeks to give her as much access as possible Wanda grinned wickedly and ordered, "Spread your cheeks! Mmmmmmm, I want The Black Widow to give me her tight little butt hole."

Natasha blushed furiously and then slowly reach back to pull her meaty ass cheeks wide apart. Not because she was being compelled by magic, but because she wanted this. She wanted to be sodomised by a girl half her age. To be anally taken by a former enemy. To be fucked in the ass by the girl she was supposed to be training. Yes, Natasha couldn't imagine anything more humiliating than that, the mighty Black Widow becoming lost in that humiliation as she presented little Wanda with her prize. She was then forced to wait for what felt like hours as Wanda admired her prize, and then teased her by sliding the tip of her cock up and down her ass crack.

It was actually a relief when Wanda finally pressed the dildo against Natasha's butt hole and started pushing forwards. Even then Wanda penetrated her so slowly that Natasha gritted her teeth in frustration. Of course this was yet again a case of her getting a taste of her own medicine, Wanda no doubt thinking of all the times Natasha savoured penetrating another woman's ass, and the one time before now that she'd had to suffer the same fate. Natasha couldn't help but think of that one time now. How skilfully and silently Melinda May had popped her anal cherry, something afterward she had called teaching Natasha some humility.

That was a lesson Natasha was once again learning the hard way, as like that one time she had underestimated her pray and ended up with an ass full of dildo because of it. Or in this case just a little bit of dildo so far, Natasha crying out in mostly relief as her ass hole was finally stretched wide enough to allow the head of the strap-on to slide inside her. Of course then Wanda left it there for a few minutes, obviously enjoying the sight and forcing Natasha to wallow in what had to be the ultimate humiliation. Then Wanda started slowly pushing inch after inch of fake cock into her rectum, which was no less humiliating but at least the pain distracted her. Not as much pain as when she had lost her anal cherry, but still enough to distract her.

Of course her training wouldn't allow her to become completely distracted as part of Natasha was listening out for any sign of discovery. Mostly out of a sense of self-preservation, but also to hold onto a little bit of her dignity. After all, one of the small saving graces of her first-ever butt fucking was there had been no witnesses, and while discovery was unlikely the thought of being found getting ass fucked by Wanda by one of the other Avengers was just as horrifying if not more so than being discovered by a potential enemy, because at least she could eliminate her enemies. If one of the Avengers saw her like this one way or another they would make sure she would never forget it.

Wanda wasn't worried about getting discovered. In fact if they were she fully intended to use every ounce of her power to make sure she could keep butt fucking The Black Widow, because even with all her extraordinary power she had never felt more powerful than in this glorious moment. Well, maybe when she had actually penetrated Natasha Romanoff's big fat ass, and the moment when her thighs finally came to rest against those big globes, announcing that she had buried every inch of her dick into The Black Widow's big beautiful booty. But there had been definitely something to be said for sliding her dildo inside of Natasha's fat ass.

For one thing watching the massive dildo slowly disappearing into Natasha's obscenely stretched ass hole had been breath-taking, Wanda getting the best possible look at that thanks to Natasha continuing to immediately spread her meaty cheeks for her. Then after savouring the moment she completed the anal penetration Wanda started pumping her hips back and forth, the redhead continuing to spread those meaty cheeks of hers and thus continuing to give the brunette a perfect view of her ass hole obscenely stretching for her and she officially started the ass fucking, this time Wanda getting to see her cock sliding in and out of Natasha's most private hole.

As much as Wanda adored the visual of the infamous Black Widow spreading her cheeks for her and presenting her abused butt hole eventually she pushed those hands away from those meaty cheeks just like Melinda May had done before her. Wanda couldn't know for sure why Melinda May had done that as she could only see it in Natasha's head, but she suspected it was the same reason that she did it. Namely to make The Black Widow's big round butt cheeks jiggle from the impact of her thrusts, Wanda deliberately picking up the pace and even occasionally putting all her weight behind the occasional thrust to make those well-rounded globes jiggle like jelly.

If she had done that in the beginning Wanda was sure that even the mighty Black Widow would have cried out in pain, but now she knew for a fact that Natasha's rectum had relaxed around that large intruder and now the proud redhead was stubbornly remaining silent so she wouldn't reveal just how much she was loving it now. Oh yes, the deadly Black Widow was loving this feeling of getting fucked in the ass, the harder thrusting only confirming that as Natasha was unable to stop herself from moaning. She was also on the verge of something else, something The Scarlet Witch was determined to force out of her, no matter how long she had to sodomise her for, which at the moment felt like no great hardship to the brunette who felt like she had a wicked grin glued to her face.

Natasha whimpered in disappointment as Wanda suddenly slowed down her thrusts, grabbed hold of her ass and started to massage the big meaty cheeks in a way that Natasha would have never allowed in the past. Or at least not without some retribution later. And maybe she would find a way to get it later, but at the moment she was overwhelmed with feelings of submission. Not even Melinda May had made her feel like such a submissive little bitch, which was really saying something, because before she had met May she had become so arrogant and cocky, and after being left on all fours with a gaping ass hole it had taken Natasha a lot to regain even a fraction of her previous confidence and dominance.

Honestly Natasha wasn't sure whether she'd be able to do it again, because at least with May she had been defeated by a physically superior opponent and more importantly an older woman. Now she was being butt fucked by a girl half her age, barely out of her teens, who wouldn't stand a chance against her physically if it wasn't for her powers which gave her a frustratingly unfair advantage. Worse still, the this girl was showing her no mercy. At least May had fucked her in more or less total silence, and when Natasha was ready for it she fucked her hard and made her cum. This girl would not let her off so easy, and while Natasha hoped and prayed Wanda would lose patience and just give her what she wanted it became very clear that the redhead would not be so lucky.

"I know what you want, and you will not get it without begging." Wanda said softly, confirming Natasha's fears.

Natasha whimpered pathetically, tried to hold out for a little longer and then broke, "Fuck me! Fuck my ass! Ooooooooh Goooooooddddddd, Fuck my big fat ass and make me cum! Please! Please make me cum! Fuck me hard and make me cum like a bitch with a dick up my ass! Ohhhhhhhhhh fuck, drill my little butt hole and make me your bitch! Slam my fat butt and make it jiggle and shake for you! Please, just fuck me! Just fuck my ass. Mmmmmmmm, pound that big jiggly booty of mine until I cum like an ass whore. Oh God Wanda, make me your ass whore! Make me your butt slut, your anal slave, your back door bitch, just OH GOD YES! Yes fuck me, fuck my ass, oooooooohhhhhhhh Gawwwwwwwdddddddd, fuck me, fuckkkkkkkkkk meeeeeeeeeee aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh Goooooooooodddddddddd!"

With an evil chuckle Wanda finally gave her what she wanted, sliding her petite little hands from Natasha's large rump to her waist which she gripped firmly and then gradually picked up the pace. Although honestly it only felt like seconds between the painfully slow butt fuck and the brutally rough and fast rectum wrecking that followed. Not that Natasha cared. In fact she didn't care about anything. Not her dignity, not her health, and not even the fear of being discovered. Every superhero and super villain could burst in here and watch as this younger girl literally ruined her rectum, and she wouldn't care as long as the pleasure remained as incredible as it became.

That was before she even came. When she did Natasha went berserk, slamming herself back against the ass wrecking thrusts to make them even harder than before as her body shook and her cum literally squirted out of her cunt. She also tried to beg for more, and tell Wanda how much she was loving it and how she wanted her to never stop, but Natasha was pretty sure all she did was scream. Of course apart from the attempted begging this had all happened before with May, but this girl put The Cavalry to shame, pounding Natasha's big bottom longer and harder than May had, which was impressive even if she was using magic to do it.

Wanda had used magic throughout the butt sex, so why would she stop now? Especially because she knew it could help her deliver a harder and longer ass fucking then Melinda May, and Natasha Romanoff, had ever given anyone before. Hell, with her magic she could fuck Natasha harder and longer than anyone ever had before to anyone, and in the process make Natasha cum harder and more frequently than anyone ever had before, which was important to Wanda because she couldn't stand the idea that this would be just a one time thing. No, she needed access to this big bottom 24/7, and she didn't want to have to the threat Natasha with her magic to do it. No, Wanda wanted to make the deadly Black Widow her willing anal slut.

It was a wonderful thought, maybe the best Wanda had ever had, and one she made sure to plant into Natasha's head as soon as they began the hard butt pounding. The woman who had for a long time been considered the deadliest woman on the planet, and still was when it came to hand to hand combat, becoming Wanda's anal slave, ready to bend over and spread her cheeks whenever the younger girl wanted. Although Wanda wasn't sure she could avoid using Natasha's talented mouth and tongue, or stay away from her big boobs or tasty cunt. There was even part of Wanda which want to be sodomised by Natasha again, although not as much as she wanted to butt fuck The Black Widow, so clearly she needed to give some serious thought into exactly what she wanted from this woman.

In the meantime she seemed to be doing a good job of turning Natasha into her anal slave given she was making the normally reserved woman scream hysterically and slam herself back against her thrusts, making that big booty of hers jiggle like jelly in an earthquake. Also the sound of her thighs smacking against those meaty cheeks were almost as loud as Natasha's screams, which Wanda loved almost as much as the visual of those jiggling cheeks, Wanda becoming so lost in that that the whole world fell away and the only thing in existence for her was Natasha's big jiggly ass and the tight little hole in between them which she was savagely abusing.

Unlike Natasha when she was in this position, or assumedly Melinda May, Wanda didn't try to hold back her own orgasm. Partly because she was so lost in watching Natasha's jiggly butt, although mostly because even with her magic she was not so sure she could stop herself cumming if she tried. Nor did she want too, Wanda savouring each climax which was mostly triggered by the sheer joy of butt fucking The Black Widow as opposed to the stimulator on her clit. Of course eventually all that ecstasy forced her to stop, but not before Natasha Romanoff's legendary endurance failed her and she collapsed face down onto the matts below.

Wanda then spent a few long seconds savouring the after-shocks of her orgasms, while keeping a tight hold of Natasha's waist so every single inch of her big dick remained buried within The Black Widow's big bottom. She then spread those meaty cheeks and slowly pulled her strap-on out of the feared Natasha Romanoff's fat ass, watching gleefully as inch after inch of dildo slowly slipped from that obscenely stretched hole. Then she took a few moments just to admire the sight of her handiwork as when the last of the toy cock exited the redhead's rear it left behind a gaping crater in its wake, Wanda able to see so deep into Natasha's bowels that she thought for sure she was looking at her stomach.

In total it was probably about a couple of minutes of staring into Natasha's gaping ass hole before Wanda slowly stood up, smacked that fat ass hard enough to make the cheeks jiggle and order, "Suck my dick! I want you to clean it with your mouth."

This caused Natasha to whimper softly and glance back at her. Other women may have been intimidated by this, and even now part of Natasha was hoping it would, but Wanda could see what she wanted more. So the younger Avenger stood there confidently and waited for the inevitable, namely Natasha Romanoff slowly turning around so she was kneeling in front of Wanda and then, after one last glance at the younger girl, the deadly Black Widow wrapped her lips around The Scarlet Witch's strap-on cock and cautiously began sucking her own ass off of it.

As this wasn't a humiliation Melinda May had inflicted upon Natasha, even though the Russian born assassin had forced many, many women to perform this humiliating act, neither she nor Wanda knew what her reaction would be. What neither of them could have guessed was that Natasha would moan loudly, the normally dominant redhead instantly loving the taste of her own ass and slowly began to enthusiastically suck it off of the inexperienced brunette's dick. It wasn't long after that the Natasha got the last drop off of the head of the dildo and started bobbing up and down the shaft, eventually stuffing every inch of it down her throat even though she ended up gagging and choking violently as she wasn't used to being on this side of it. At least not with such a big cock.

Through her powers Wanda was delighted to learn it didn't matter how difficult it was, or how much her ass ached, Natasha was determined to get every drop of her own butt juice, and more importantly convince Wanda to sodomise her again. She didn't need to do much convincing, although Wanda decided not to tell Natasha that for now. Instead she just reached down and gently stroke long red locks as she imagined all the wonderfully nasty things she could learn from Natasha's perverted little mind. More importantly, now her powers were restoring her strength, Wanda wonder just how many hours she could butt fuck The Black Widow before one or both of them passed out from exhaustion.


End file.
